Adelanto Namimori Host Club
by Spanner.khr
Summary: (El título es provisional) Es un adelanto de una de las historias que tengo pensado hacer. Convina varias partes de animes de romance pero aplicados con los pj de khr y de forma que combine (o eso espero). Es un Allxlectora. Espero les guste este pequeño adelanto y comenten que les parece la idea.


Ok he decidido dar como un adelanto de una de las muuuchas historias que tengo planeadas aunque hay algunas cosas que luego las cambiare cuando haga la verdadera historia. No se que tal va ha estar ya que tengo sueño y estoy cansado pero como debo mantenerme despierto como más o menos una o dos horas (no pregunten el porque) pues decidi escribir (y más o menos entre que escribo esto y luego lo subo pasara ese tiempo seguro *o eso espero*). Bien pues disfruten

* * *

-Ahhh que aburrimiento... y ahora a ir con esos tontos - dijiste deprimida - Bueno sera mejor acabar cuanto antes

Te paraste delante de una puerta que conocias algo bien, demasiado bien para tu desgracia. Fuiste a abrir la puerta pero como siempre se abrio antes de que pudieses tocar el pomo de la puerta.

\- Bienvenida~ - se escucho

\- ...hola...

\- ¡(T/N)-chan!

\- Hola Dino...

\- Oye (T/N) date prisa y ve a tu puesto, la gente estara a punto de llegar - te replicó G

\- Si si, ya lo se. Mukuro date prisa y empieza con la ilusión

\- Kufufu ya esta

\- Bien gracias

Para ayudarles necesitabas que Mukuro hiciese una ilusión en la que se te veía como un chico. Tenías distinto pelo, ojos, la voz un poco y las facciones tambien un poco.

\- (T/N) - te llamo Giotto a lo que giraste a verlo - ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

\- Hibari me retuvo... - viste que Alaude te miraba - me refiero a Kyoya no a Hibari-Pitt

\- *¿Cuándo dejara de llamarme asi?* Te recuerdo que mi nombre no es ese

\- ... - le miraste con cara de "¿y cómo era?"

\- ...(suspira) Alaude

\- Eso jajaja lo siento

\- Shishishi plebeyos atentos parece que ya empiezan a venir clientas

Todos os pusisteis en posición

\- Bienvenidas~ - dijisteis a la vez y visteis como entraban una chicas

\- (*-*) hola - dijeron

\- ¿Quién quieren que sea su anfitrión? - pregunto Dino acercandose pero como era de esperar se tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo - iteee - se quejo sobandose la cara

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntaron preocupadas

\- Si, tranquilas - les dedicó una sonrisa y estas se sonrojaron

\- Yo quiero que mi anfitrión sea Sniego

-De acuerdo

Tu apodo cuando finjias ser un chico era Sniego Lape (hoja de nieve), aunque en un principio pensaste en ponerte Fox en vez de Lape para que sea zorro de nieve pero te dijeron que asi estaba bien.

\- Nosotras queremos a Giotto

\- Yo a Dino

En eso empezaron a llegar más clientas

\- Bienvenidas - dijeron los restantes mientras tu, Giotto y Dino os ibais cada quien con sus clientas

\- ¡Lape-kun!

\- ¿?

\- Yo tambien sere tu clienta

\- ...*recuerda finjir alegría...recuerda finjir alegría...* a..ahh que bien (sonrisa forzada) *perfeeeectooo*

\- ¿Sniego, te encuentras bien? - te preguntó tu primera clienta

\- ...- negaste mentalmente - s..si... solo ando un poco agotado... hoy me encontre con Hibari Kyoya y casi no salgo con vida

\- Pobre - dijeron a la vez - tubo que ser duro

-... no tanto

\- Cierto Lape-kun es muy fuerte seguro no tubiste problemas

\- Pero ha dicho que casi no sale con vida

\- Si pero... - te mira - no parece herido y que este aquí y no en una camilla muestra que tan fuerte es

-...

\- Cierto Sniego es muy fuerte

\- *¿por qué creen que he tenido una pelea con Hibari? En realidad no a sido asi...*

-~- Flash back-~-

\- *Que agotador... ese profe es de lo peor* deberia morirse

\- ¿Quién debería morirse herbívora?

\- ¿Hi..Hibari?

\- Ya te he dicho que no me digas por mi apellido

\- Ok pues doberman

\- ¿Es qué acaso quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte? - dijo con un tic en el ojo

\- No, no es necesario...(suspiras) solo pensaba que podría morirse el profe, deja muchos deberes y yo apenas tengo tiempo entre tener que ir donde tu queridisimo hermano, visitar a Tsuna y evitar que me acoses

\- Yo no te acoso

\- Jajaja ya lo se, era broma. Deberias a ver visto tu cara.

\- *Realmente parece que quiere ser mordida hasta la muerte* - ve que pasan unas alumnas y rápido te jala del brazo para abrazarte

\- ¿Q..qué..?

\- Shhh - te señala con la vista a las alumnas

-... - entiendes y te quedas callada hasta que se van - gracias - dices separandote

\- Hum... no es nada... un trato es trato ¿no?

\- Si

\- Bien pues ahora inu(perro) da tres vueltas y ladra

\- ¿¡Quéeeee!? ¿Otra vez con eso?

\- Un trato es un trato

\- S..si pero..

\- Un trato...

\- Ahhh ok tu ganas... - dijiste avergonzada. Tomaste aire te separaste de él un poco más y diste tres vueltas - guauf* - ladraste sin ganas

\- Que inu más aburrido...

\- Hablo el doberman - Viste como una aura asesina le rodeaba - qu..quiero decir...

\- Te mordere hasta la muerte

\- ¡Ahhhh! - saliste corriendo

-~- Fin Flash back -~-

Mientras que tu conversabas con ellas Dino te veía desde lejos

\- Dino-san ¿ocurre algo?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Esta viendo a Lape-san

\- Ah... perdon perdon es solo que lo noto algo cansado y aun asi parece que tiene que atender clientas

\- Dino-san es tan atento

\- Jajaja - se rasco la nuca nervioso

Algunas clientas ya habían elegido a los restantes que en esos momentos se encontraban disponibles

\- Ten abre la boca

\- Ahh~

Le dio un trozo de tarta.

\- ¿Qué tal esta?

\- Shishishi nada mal *para un plebeya* princesa

\- (*-*) gracias

\- (*-*) yo tambien quiero darle de comer

\- Shishishi ok

Alaude veía a todos desde lejos y anotaba algunas cosas

\- *todo parece ir bien* - se gira a ver como estaban Asari y Takeshi que puesto que estaban vestidos de igual forma parecian gemelos y finjian para sus clientas (que eran en la mayoria fugoshis) un pequeño acto yaoi incestuoso aunque claro esta que no era real, solo finjian.

Luego vio a Giotto que estaba con G y las clientas de ambos hablando tranquilamente. Giotto era como el tranquilo y romantico, mientras que G era como tsundere. Despues estaba Belphegor que como siempre se creía un principe y a sus clientas no les importaba, es más les gustaba que fuera así. Dino que era el tipo torpe y hacía que sus clientas se enamorasen de él aun más. Tu que eras como el tipo astuto y solitario ademas de caballeroso. Mukuro el caballeroso y misterioso además de romántico. Por último el que en esos momentos estaba simplemente observando todo, pero que aún asi sería el callado, respetuoso y como lo denominaban algunas "con aura de chico malo" aunque a eso último no le veía nada de sentido.

De la nada la puerta del club se abrió y Alaude iba a ir a recibir a quien era pero se quedo parado al ver que se trataba de su hermano pequeño

\- ... - busco con la vista a alguien y al ver a Alaude se acerco a él

Mientras tu que por curiosidad habias desbiado la vista para ver quien entraba viste a Hibari y te quedaste paralizada

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Sniego-kun?

-...

\- ¿Lape-san? - tus clientas se giraron y vieron a Hibari - ¿Es el hermano de Alaude? Es muy guapo - comento

\- Shhh Lape-kun se ha peleado con él

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ...n..no del todo... solo fue lo mismo de siempre

\- Ahhh

\- ¿De qué estaran hablando?

\- Kyaaa Alaude-san a mirado aquí

\- *¿Qué dicen? ¿De qué hablaran? Por favor que no sea nada de mi*

\- Me gustaría que Hibari-san trabajase tambien aquí. Es muy guapo. ¿verdad que si Sniego?

\- *no, definitivamente no. Si llegase a trabajar aquí yo saldría corriendo. Ni siquiera sabe que soy yo*

\- Baka ¿cómo va a trabajar aquí? ¿no oiste los rumores?

\- ¿Qué rumores? Te recuerdo que yo no voy a la escuela, voy a la universidad

\- Se dice que el perfecto ya tiene novia

\- *Las cosas que se rumorean por ahí...*

\- Y su novia no es que se le diga que sea la más guapa

\- *Ok esta quiera pelea* Yo creo que es linda

No te percataste que Hibari se iba a ir pero como escucho que hablabais de "su novia" se hacerco a escuchar.

\- ¿Te gusta (T/N)?

\- Cl..claro, bueno digo un poco. Es muy linda, inteligente, tierna, algo solitaria al principio. Parece que sufrió lo suyo y apesar de eso sonrie. Cuando alguien le cae mal o la molestan simplemente les trata normal e incluso si esos mismos que la molestan le piden algo ella lo da con una sonrisa sincera. Realmente es perfecta

\- (*-*) que romanticoooo

\- Jajaja

\- ¿De quién hablas? - escuchaste detras tuya

\- De (T/N) - dijiste como si nada girandoe y encontrandote a un Hibari con un aura asesina - *mierda*

\- Herbívoro...

\- Y..yo...- tragaste saliva al ver que sacaba una tonfa. Mientras tus clientas se abrazaban entre si.

\- Te mordere hasta la muerte

\- ¡AHHHHH! - saliste corriendo

\- *Deja vu* - salio tras de ti

\- ¡Socorrooo! ¡Agresión a un host! ¡Agresión a un host!

\- ¡! (T/A) - dijo levantandose y llendo rápido donde estabas tu

\- ¿(T/A)? - preguntaron las clientas

\- Jeje un error no le hagan caso - disimulo G

\- ¡Helppp!

\- ¡Sniego, yo te salvo! ¡Ah! - se cayó de nuevo Dino

\- Shishishi que alboroto - siguio con sus clientas

\- ... - Asari y Takeshi se miraron algo preocupados

\- Maldita alondra... si me disculpan... - se levanta para ir donde estabas tu

\- *Hermano idiota* - va donde vosotros

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Salvadme! - de la nada notas como alguien jala de ti

\- Dejala en paz - dijo Giotto poniendose en frente de Hibari, mientras Mukuro te abrazaba y Dino llegaba corriendo

\- ¿La?

\- *huy*

\- Kyoya - llamo Alaude llegando - guarda ahora mismo tus tonfas

\- ¿O sino que? ¿Pelearas con migo?

\- No... haz lo que quieras pero fuera de aquí. Al igual que yo respeto tu territorio tu respeta el mio

\- Esta bien pero ese herbívoro no se salvara

\- Pues morderlo hasta la muerte cuando quieras.. - ve que Dino va a protestar - siempre y cuando lo encuentres

Al instante Mukuro hizo una ilusión en la que tu no estabas

\- Kufufu suerte alondra-kun

\- ... me voy - dijo guardando sus tonfas y dandose asi por vencido.

\- Ha faltado poco... gracias chicos - dijiste mientras la ilusión se desvanecía

\- No hay de que

\- Bien ahora volver a vuestros puestos con vuestras clientas

\- Siiii

Ya por la tarde fuiste junto con Giotto a su casa

\- Ya estoy en casa.

\- Bienvenido

\- ¡Olle Tsuna, te traigo una sorpresa! ¡Baja!

\- No lo digas como si fuera un objeto - le reclamaste

\- Jaja perdon

\- ¿El qué pasa Oni..? ¿¡(T/N)-chan!? - dijo sonrojado

\- Hola Tsuna - le sonreiste

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a verte

\- ¿Y si almorzamos los tres? - propuso Giotto

\- Vale

\- Tsuna ve haciendo el almuerzo, yo subo con (T/N) a mi habitación

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

\- No lo va ha hacer (T/N), ella es la invitada y ya sabes que tengo prohibido hacer un desastre en la cocina

\- Es verdad...

\- De eso nada

\- ¡Reborn! - dijeron a la vez

\- Ir los dos. Yo llevare a (T/N) a la habitación de dame-Tsuna - dijo coguiendote de la mano y llevandote rápido para que no replicaran. - Ponte comoda - dijo entrando en la habitación

\- Olle Reborn ¿por qué hoy no has venido al Host?

\- Estaba pensando... en tu belleza

\- Esos trucos solo funcionan con las clientas.

\- ... *realmemte no era una truco...yo...* tienes razón... solo tube vagancia...

\- Que vago...

\- Puede - se acerco a ti coguiendote del mentón y acercandose cada vez más a ti

\- ¡Reborn separate de (T/N)-chan ahora mismo! - dijo desde la entrada

\- ¿Me estas dando una orden dame-Tsuna?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡! - todos os asombrasteis

\- Por favor Reborn separate de ella. Ella ya tiene novio

\- Y dale... que Kyoya solo es mi novio de pega.

\- ¿Entonces esta bien qué Reborn te bese?

\- ¿Quéeee? ¿Que Reborn me qué?

\- ... *realmente no se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer?*

\- Bu..bueno yo me voy. A sido un placer - dijiste levantandote rápido y saliendo corriendo. - *Eso estubo cerca. Muuuy cerca*

Estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no viste que alguien te empezo a seguir.

\- *Que raro noto como si...* - te giraste y viste a un hombre siguiendote que rápido disimulo - *¿m..me siguen? Ok tranquila sera mejor asegurarse*

Se hizo de noche y entraste a una tienda. Viste como aquel hombre se quedaba afuera.

\- *Mierda ya lleva mucho tiempo siguiendome... sera mejor llamar a alguien...* - coguiste tu móvil y pensaste en quien llamar. - *A casa...* - no lo coguian - *¿De verdad en un momento comoneste?... Alguien fuerte...piensa... ¡Alaude!... no me se su número... - viste los números de las personas que tenías - *¿Kyoko para que habise a Ryohei? No estaría mal* - tampoco lo coguian - *¡AHHH NO QUIERO MORIR AÚN! Ok ok tranquila solo...* - viste cierto número - *Por favor que funcione* - lo coguieron

\- ¿Diga?

-... Ky..Kyoya...y..yo... por favor no quiero que me maten

\- ¡! ¿¡Herbívora qué pasa!?

\- Un hombre me esta siguiendo... lleva asi más o menos desde 1hora y media... Kyoya por favor ayudame empiezo a temer por mi virginidad ¿y si es un violador?

\- ¿Dónde estas?

\- En una tienda. Ahora mismo esta afuera...

\- ¿Qué tienda?

\- Una que esta por no se donde

\- ...tardare un poco gracias a tu gran descripción de donde es.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Solo camine sin rumbo para ver si lo perdia

\- Pase lo que pase no te muevas mi inu.

\- Si...

Despues de un rato viste que Kyoya entraba a la tienda y veía a los lados buscandote

\- ¡Kyoya!

\- Herbívora. - va rápido donde estas - ¿estas bien?

\- S..si...

\- ¿Quién es? Lo mordere hasta la muerte

\- Ese de ahí

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que entraste?

\- Como unos cuarenta min

\- ¿Cuarenta? Esto ya es acoso.

Hibari estaba dispuesto a ir a golpearlo pero...

\- Kyoya gracias por venir - dijiste con unas lágrimas

\- *sera mejor no recurrir a la violencia por esta vez... no quiero que se asuste más* Hum... - fue a comprar algo

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Finjir. Tu solo sigueme el rollo.

Salisteis de la tienda y el hombre se iba a hacercar a ti pero Hibari te acerco a él

\- (T/N) - te llamó por tu nombre

\- ¿?

\- Te amo - dijo y te beso cosa que te dejo asombrada. Mientras te besaba no sabías que Hibari le mandaba una mirada asesina a aquel hombre que retrocedió y se largo - Parece que ya se ha ido... ¿? ¿Herbívora?

\- ...-te sonrojaste - Ky..Kyoya...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Na..nada... - dijiste desviando la vista

\- ... - sonrió - esto no significa que tengas posibilidad de estar de verdad con migo - dijo revolvidndote el cabello

\- Y..y no me interesas - dijiste intentando no verle

\- Mmm ¿En serio?

Ibas a girarte para replicar que no te gustaba pero al girarte para verle notaste una calidez en tu corazón y solo atinaste a volver a desviar la mirada.

-* Kyoya baka*... vamos doberman

\- No me digas así. Recuerda que tu eres el inu.

\- No me importa. BAKAAA - saliste corriendo y Hibari te siguió - ¡No me sigas!

Hibari llegó a alcanzarte y te cogio del brazo para que te detubieras.

\- Herbívora

\- ¡Sueltame BAKA!

\- ... - te atrajo a él y te abrazó - realmente eres muy molesta

\- ...

\- Si te vas así te puedes perder o te pueden volver a seguir.

\- Te odio...

\- Muy bien por ti - dijo abrazandote más fuerte

\- *Le odio... siempre me molesta pero... cuando se preocupa por mi...* ... * se siente bien...*

* * *

Es algo corto pero ahora si a dormir jeje. Es posible que suba una continuación del prólogo aunque creo que es mejor dejarlo asi y ya cuando empieze la verdadera historia vean como es...

Otra cosita, he pensado hacer como un rp cuando en la comunidad de google+ seamos más [comunidad a la que mi querida lectora eres admitida, solo ve a busqueda de comunidades en google+ y pon khr español y luego le das a unirse] [rp *creo que se decia asi* es como que se hace de un pj... por ejemplo yo pense en hacer rp de Hibari o Byakuran que seria hacer como que soy el pj pero en principio pense este rp para que sean los pj más románticos y os digan cosas bonitas, sin perder su personalidad o algo asi, no se si me explico]

Y eso es todo. Hasta que cree la historia.

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
